


Under the mistletoe

by Avs_Lo



Category: Helix Waltz (Video Game), 螺旋圆舞曲
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 06:34:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17239220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avs_Lo/pseuds/Avs_Lo





	Under the mistletoe

玛格达坐在喷泉边上，心情很不好，如果不是还打着伞的话大概她已经成为雪人了。今年的浓雪祭如人们希望的一样下了雪，也让玛格达的热情逐渐消散。  
平时就很有人气的广场因为节日的关系更为喧闹，男男女女载歌载舞，庆祝这一年中最后的节日。也有不认识的男人邀请玛格达跳舞，都被一一回绝。玛格达希望今夜只和一个人跳舞，但看起来他失约了，而她只能抱着期望在这里等。  
夜色逐渐占据天空，矗立在喷泉对面的巨大松树上出现点点亮光。人群开始骚动，一团亮光从松树中飘起，在喷泉中央的女神像头顶一分为二，分别飞向不同的方向。人们也四散开，追逐光球而去。  
这算是凡瑟尔的保留节目——由元老院首席选出一枝槲寄生一分为二，经由螺旋尖顶的法师施法，在定好的时间起飞，随机盘旋在两个人头顶，被选中的人要在女神像面前接吻。这个活动的起源已不可考，在凡瑟尔人的心里这枝斛寄生就像凡瑟尔日少女送出的发带一样承载着爱意。  
不过这些事情和玛格达无关，她为了妈妈的理想早就把爱慕藏在心底，再加上今天还被人爽约，此刻她看那两枝槲寄生就觉得碍眼。她收起伞，意外看到一枝槲寄生盘旋在自己头顶。伸手想让不长眼的植物离开，可试了几次都被闪避，干脆放弃了。或许是错觉，人群中的骚乱声更大了。  
泽维尔赶到广场的时候槲寄生活动已经进行到后半，全场人都在寻找另一枝槲寄生。他花了点时间才在喷泉处找到他想见的人：“玛……埃伦斯坦小姐，抱歉让你久等了。”  
玛格达早早就听到脚步声，她故意等泽维尔开口才转身，本来想作出生气的样子，可一对上视线她就败下阵，嘟囔了下，她努力用上平静的语气：“泽维尔先生，您迟到了。”  
“对不起，我……”  
“泽维尔你个混蛋！！！”黑影的叫声打断了泽维尔准备好的道歉，把两人吓了一跳。急忙给黑影下了禁声咒，“抱歉，我……”对上想了一天的蓝眼睛，泽维尔再次忘词：“可能是我刚刚出门的时候用的方式不太对。”  
他在说什么啊。玛格达又气又恼。看着上窜下跳明显想说些什么的黑影，玛格达计上心头：“黑影先生想说什么？”泽维尔慌乱起来，连连摆手：“没什么，就和平时那些差不多。”玛格达起身，眼眶微红，像一只兔子：“我想知道，泽维尔先生。”黑影还在旁边配合着点了几下头。  
还没等泽维尔念咒语，黑影的声音已经传来：“老子能说话了？泽维尔你小子想杀了老子吗！七层楼说跳就跳？老子还想多去几次贝拉·贝拉！”  
“你——您跳楼？七层？”  
泽维尔满脸不知所措，连称呼用错了都没发现：“抱歉，玛格达……我给你准备了这个东西——”他从怀中掏出一个没有包装的盒子，揭开盖子，一件华美的袍子印入眼帘：“这件衣服是用魔法材料做的——放心我用的是附魔剩余的材料，没有多少负担。（才不是！你小子为了找那些材料在森林里住了一周！再次被禁声的黑影发出无声的抗议。）因为是第一次做这个，时间花的比较多，等我注意到的时候约定的时间已经过了，所以我直接从窗户跳了下去……”说到最后泽维尔的声音几近消失，玛格达忍不住轻笑出声，合上盖子：“谢谢，我很喜欢。”  
玛格达看到另一枝失踪已久的槲寄生悄悄停留在泽维尔头顶，她往前一步：“泽维尔，你头上有槲寄生。”  
“嗯？”  
“刚好我头上也有一个，按照习俗……”玛格达踮起脚，在泽维尔脸颊上轻轻一吻：“我们似乎该这样。”  
两枝槲寄生在亲吻时飘到一起，像跳舞一样旋转了几圈后再次散去，寻找下一对幸运儿。  
泽维尔的大脑在接触到嘴唇时停止了思考，玛格达抱住了他：“泽维尔，等下我们去尖顶吧。”  
“好……”  
“我想听你慢慢告诉我这件衣服有什么特别之处。”  
槲寄生本身只是一种常绿植物，就算施了魔法它也没有什么特别的力量。  
但它能给暗恋者往前一步的勇气。  
广场角落点燃了烟花，火药升空时发出独有的呼啸声，点缀夜空。爆炸声拉回泽维尔的神智，怀中的触感让他身体僵硬，手不知道该放在哪：“埃伦斯坦小姐……”  
“你刚刚不是这么叫我的。”玛格达抬起头，烟花的光映在眼中，掩盖了情绪：“今天可是浓雪祭，你还想那么叫我吗？泽维尔。”  
“玛格达……”轻轻念出在心底默念了无数次的名字，泽维尔感觉到玛格达环住了自己颈部，他顺势低下头，视线停留在少女的唇上。  
今夜最大的一颗烟花绽放在空中，掩盖了少女唇瓣被夺走的惊呼。  
恋人的唇是今夜最美好的礼物。


End file.
